Several types of edible mushrooms have been studied for potential antioxidant activity. EPR measurements have shown that the ethanol extracts of several mushrooms induce a rapid quenching of free-radical DPPH in solution. Separate experiments with DMPO have shown that these extracts rapidly interact with superoxide radicals and thus possess antioxidant properties.